SEIJUU SENTAI GINGAMAN THE ARMOR OF FLAME PART 2
by rogerph2015
Summary: With Magdus has sucked up the other Gingaman's Earth Powers, Saya and Ryouma must find the artifact where the former's adopted big sister had buried more than a decade ago. Can they race against time in order to save their teammates from Magdus's magnet drain attacks? And what was the secret behind this buried artifact? Will it restore Ryouma's Earth Power?


Seijuu Sentai Gingaman: The Armor Of Flame Part 2

This is the continuation of a fan fiction of one of the 1990's Super Sentai Series. Lots of altered developments are here so read at your own risk! Let's continue.

Meanwhile, at a vicinity west of Ginza District which is Akasaka in Tokyo, GingaGreen, Gouki, Hikaru and the Black Knight were racing for their lives as they reached the industrial compound. Luckily for them, the civilian population has been evacuated and all works in the factories have been suspended.

Black Knight: Saa! Oretachi wa sonoba ayauku. (Come on! We're almost there.)

As they reached the abandoned automobile factory a few feet away, Magdus catched up and GingaRed's Fire Earth Power from his magnet staff has made them explode. Gouki and Hikaru were separated from GingaGreen and the Black Knight. Once the smoke cleared, Magdus has snatched GingaGreen and the Black Knight who were attached to the magnet staff. He drained all of their Earth Powers into himself while laughing triumphantly. As a result, GingaGreen was reverted back to Hayate and the Black Knight was untransformed back to Hyuuga. Hayate's Ginga Brace and Hyuuga's Bull Riot in sword mode were fried and ruined as well.

Magdus: Yoroshii! (Good!) Five down, one to go! Soon, the Demon Beast Daitanix will be revived anytime soon!

Gouki: Hayate! Hyuuga!

Magdus: Thanks for the energy boost. (Magdus raised his magnet staff into the air.) Now, it's time to finish you off!

Hayate: Tachinka! Sou na koto! (I don't think so! I won't allow you!)

The powerless Hayate has hopped up and slammed Magdus onto the factory wall. This action has made it enough for Gouki and Hikaru to get to Hyuuga and helped him escape. Hayate has held Magdus back and shouted,

Hayate: Minna! Korede no dasun'da! (Guys! Get out of here!)

Gouki and Hikaru: Hayate!

Hayate: Just do what I said! Just go! GO! Go, go, go!

They reluctantly fled as what Hayate has wished. As Gouki, Hikaru and Hyuuga had reached near the entrance of the abandoned automobile factory, Magdus has break free of Hayate and attacked him with his magnet staff.

Magdus: Sama! (You bastard!)

Magdus has used his magnet staff to hit Hayate's face left and right. He then used the magnet staff to latch into Hayate's stomach and then tossed him down to the ground. Hayate got up when he was struck across the back by Magdus's magnet staff, collapsing to the ground. Hayate has got up again to face Magdus one last time. But the latter has used the stolen and combined Earth Powers from his magnet staff to injure Hayate which resulted in his collapse once again.

Hyuuga: Hayate!

Gouki: Hayate!

Hikaru: HAYATE!

Hikaru has rushed into the scene where Hayate was lying down.

Hikaru: Hayate! Okirun'da!/Mezamerun'da! Watashi ni mukatte hanashimasu! (Hayate! Wake up! Speak to me!) Hang in there!

Hayate opened his eyes and looked at Hikaru. The two powerless Gingamen were now afraid of Magdus who said to them,

Magdus: Gingaman, today is the last day of your lives! You will all go to hell forever! (Laughing)

Magdus was laughing an evil laugh while Hayate and Hikaru were carrying each other stumbling away for their lives.

Meanwhile, inside the cave, Saya carried Ryouma as they searched for the passages.

Ryouma: Saya, where is the artifact that your oneechan (big sister) has buried?

Saya: Oretachi wa sonoba ayauku. (We're almost there.) The artifact is somewhere in this cave.

Since Saya is the only one who memorized the route. Ryouma has followed Saya's footsteps in order to find the buried artifact. Finally, they reached the exact position of the cave: the chamber.

Saya: Are da. (There it is.)

Saya and Ryouma have reached the chamber. There, Ryouma has sat down on the soil.

Ryouma: Saya, I'm too weak to dig. Can you dig the soil for me, onegai? (please?)

Saya: Hai, Ryouma. (Yes, Ryouma.) I've got a shovel right here. Yoroshii, iku yo! (Alright, here I go!)

Saya has dug up the soil deep into the underground with all of her might. After 10 minutes, she hit the jackpot: the shovel has hit the part of the treasure chest which contained an artifact.

Ryouma: Saya, have you found anything?

Saya: Aa! Watashi wa sorekita! (Yeah! I got it!)

Saya has climbed up back to the ground carrying the treasure chest.

Ryouma: Saya, where's the key?

Saya: Shinpai shinai de. (Don't worry.) I got it right here.

Saya has opened up the treasure chest with a key. Upon opening it, she and Ryouma saw the paper folded and remain intact. Saya read it aloud.

Saya: It says here, "This device will increase its power up to ten time stronger. If you read this carefully, this device will be used and will be passed on to the next GingaRed who will inherit this technological equipment for the sake of the planet Earth. Please, use this device carefully." 'The next GingaRed'…is you, Ryouma.

Saya and Ryouma then saw the artifact inside the treasure chest. The said artifact or device contained eight buttons ranging from R1 to R8. Next to the buttons are eight red lights. Next to them are five colors of the Gingamen: Red, Green, Blue, Yellow and Pink. And at the middle of the device is a screen display which was similar to that of Nintendo Gaming Console particularly Nintendo Gameboy of the late 1980's and early 1990's.

Ryouma: Kore wa… (This is…) the device that will probably restore my Earth Power!

Saya picked up the device from the treasure chest and she agreed in what Ryouma has said about it.

Saya: So, this is the one you are looking after, Ryouma.

Ryouma: Hai. (Yes.)

Saya: Okay. Now that we retrieved the device, I need to do a favor for me.

Ryouma: Naninanoka, Saya? (What is it, Saya?)

Saya: Will you please let your Ginga Brace closer to the device?

Ryouma: Nani? (What?)

Saya: Just do what I said, Ryouma! There's not much time left! Onegaishimasu! (Please!)

Ryouma has nothing to do but to let his ruined Ginga Brace closer to the device. As he do this, Saya read the back of the device which says,

Saya: "Chou yoroi youka kunrin/shirei souchi. (Super Armor Enhancement Controlling Device.) Yoroshii! (Alright!) Let's do this!

Ryouma: Do you think that the device still works?

Saya: Yoku wakarimasen. (I'm not sure.) But I'll give it a try.

Saya attempted to press the buttons in order to restore Ryouma's Ginga Brace to normal. Suddenly, she accidentally pressed the R7 button which in turn triggered a massive power of electricity that leads to Ryouma's Ginga Brace. The said brace was then filled with electricity which in turn scattered throughout Ryouma's body. Ryouma was getting electrocuted while Saya was shocked and surprised to see her teammate being bathed in electricity.

Saya: Dou shita no? (What's going on?)

After one minute, the shock impact that inflicted on Ryouma was stopped and he fell down to the ground.

Saya: Ryouma, daijouboudesuka? (Ryouma, are you alright?) Ryouma! Ryouma! Speak to me!

Just then, Ryouma has opened his eyes and was able to get up on his own without Saya's help. Saya was so surprised to see her teammate standing up on his own.

Saya: Ryouma…

Ryouma then looked at his hands and at his Ginga Brace which has been restored to normal.

Ryouma: Ore no Ginga Buresu… (My Ginga Brace…)

And when he tried to perform his Earth Power,

Ryouma: Honoo No Tategami! (Mane Of Fire!)

The fire has come out of Ryouma's hands. It was a success.

Ryouma: Looks like I have been reenergized myself. (To Saya) Saya, domo arigato (thank you) for finding that device and for restoring my Earth Power.

Saya: Nannonanno! (It's nothing!)

Ryouma: Yoroshii! (Alright!) Now that my Earth Power is restored, I'm going to tell my friends and niisan (big brother) about…Sou na!/Shimatta! (Oh no!/Damn it!)

Saya: What now, Ryouma? What's wrong?

Ryouma: I believed that my friends and niisan (big brother) have lost their Earth Powers to the majin (devil). Saya, I do not want your Earth Power to be taken away by the Balban. Hayaku! (Quickly!/Make haste!) We don't have much time left. My friends and niisan (big brother) are in danger right now. I'm afraid that if that majin (devil) will take away their lives before we will save them, it will be a disaster for us and for them.

Saya: Minna! Hyuuga! (Guys! Hyuuga!)

Ryouma: Saya, isogette! (Saya, hurry up!) Time's running out!

Saya: Hai! (Okay!)

Ryouma: Saa! Iku zo! (Come on! Let's go!)

Saya: Hmm!/Ou! (Yes!)

Saya and Ryouma were running out of the cave. They have reached the exit point which was also an entrance to the cave-the same place where Saya and Ryouma had came in earlier. They then went back to Saya's Pink Flower horse in which Saya was the first to hop in to her horse. When it's Ryouma's turn,

Saya: Ryouma! Saa, (Come on,) get in!

Ryouma hopped in Saya's horse in just a few seconds. Her horse was riding faster as it headed east.

Ryouma: Minna, (Guys,) just wait! Hang in there! We're coming!

Saya's horse continued to run faster in the forest. Saya and Ryouma were racing against time in order to save their powerless teammates from Magdus's continuous power and life draining techniques.

Ryouma: Saya, we can henshin (transform) here right now.

Saya: Not here, Ryouma. I've already set up a rope line there between this forest and the main road.

Ryouma: So, where's the main road, Saya?

Saya: Right there. Just a little bit further and we'll reach that place, okay? Minna, (Guys,) Hyuuga, just hang on tight! Oretachi wa sonoba ayauku! (We're almost there!)

Ryouma: Ano, hai. (Um, okay.)

After 5 minutes, they have nearly reached the rope line.

Saya: Are da! Ima yo, Ryouma! (There it is! Now, Ryouma!)

Ryouma: Yoroshii! Iku zo, Saya! (Alright! Let's go, Saya!)

Saya: Ou! (Yeah!)

As Saya's horse has stepped into the rope line, a flash of light appeared from far away. This means that Ryouma and Saya had transformed into GingaRed and GingaPink respectively.

Meanwhile, at the abandoned automobile factory in Akasaka in Tokyo, Hayate and Hikaru cower behind the old machinery at the old production line when all of a sudden, old rusty barrels have fell down right next to them. They had thought that the majin (devil) has found them. Instead, Gouki and Hyuuga had stumbled upon them.

Hikaru: Gouki! Hyuuga!

The four Gingamen were all weakened, powerless and frightened as they fought for their lives. Then suddenly, the combined Earth Powers from Magdus's magnet staff has made the old rusty barrels explode and tumble.

Magdus: I got you now, Gingaman! I'm sick and tired of your hiding! It's now time to take away all of your lives!

They were afraid of Magdus as they were unable to fight against him without their Earth Powers.

Magdus: Todome da! (The finisher!)

They had thought that this would be their last day on Earth as if there was hopeless. Magdus has slowly turned the dial on his magnet staff and then aimed at the powerless Gingamen.

Magdus: DIE!

Before he would have used the magnetic drain shock attack on the powerless Gingamen, a female voice was heard in the abandoned factory.

GingaPink: Madamada watasanai! (I won't let it end yet!)

Suddenly, a volley of pink arrows had stunned Magdus in the process. The four Gingamen and Magdus had looked up to see who did the attack. Up above the second floor of the factory is the most beautiful Ginga (Galactic) woman of all the Ginga women in the Galactic Forest. It's GingaPink Saya who was armed with Kiba Arrow. Hope was in the air.

Magdus: GingaPink!

GingaPink: Daitanikkusu fukkatsu watasanai! (I won't let Daitanix revive!)

GingaPink has leapt down the second floor by twirling her body like a gymnast. Her feet were safely landed on the ground.

Hayate: Saya!

Gouki: Saya!

Hikaru: Saya!

Hyuuga: Saya!

GingaPink: Minna, matte no tame ni sumimasen! (Guys, sorry for the wait!)

Magdus: I'm going to drain your Earth Power once for all!

GingaPink: Before you can attack me, look what I've got. (GingaPink used her thumb to point the direction to the right or to the north of the factory.)

Magdus looked north of the factory and found a blackened figure near the entrance of the factory.

GingaRed: Balban!

As the figure walked into the light, it revealed that it was GingaRed who slowly emerged from the darkness.

Hayate: Ryouma!

Gouki: Ryouma!

Hikaru: Ryouma!

Hyuuga: Ryouma! Watashi wa kyoudai no shita! (Ryouma! My younger brother!)

GingaRed: Minna! Niisan! (Guys! Big Brother!)

Magdus doesn't understand how did GingaRed got his Earth Power back.

Magdus: Nazo da? Doushite? (Why? How?) How did you get your Earth Power back?

GingaRed: I have regained my Earth Power with the help of someone (referring to Eri Sakaguchi) in whom I have cared for and trusted with. Balban, you're gonna pay for what you have done to my Earth Power! Omae wa taosu! (You will be defeated!)

GingaPink: I wanted and I'm going to make my oneechan's (big sister's) wish come true!

Magdus: And what is your oneechan's (big sister's) wish?

GingaRed: We'll see.

Magdus: Never! I will not allow that wish to be fulfilled! I will drain your Earth Powers from where you are standing at!

GingaRed has told GingaPink about the latter's avoidance of fighting against Magdus.

GingaRed: Saya, don't ever fight against the majin (devil) or else, you will lose your Earth Power. You are our last hope.

GingaPink has wondered that if an alternative battle will take place. For example, GingaPink attacked Magdus and the latter has used the magnetic drain shock attack on her which will cause the reversion back to Saya and her Flower Earth Power will be sucked in Magdus's head. After her quick thinking, GingaPink returned to reality and has finally made a decision.

GingaPink: Hai, Ryouma! (Yes, Ryouma!) I won't fight against that majin (devil). Yakusoku shimasu! (I promise!)

GingaRed has held GingaPink's hand with his own hand as he agreed on her decision and terms. Magdus has turned the dial on his magnet staff as he prepared to drain their Earth Powers.

Magdus: I'm gonna drain your Earth Powers right now! Kimi wa yurai da, Gingaman! (You're history, Gingaman!)

GingaRed: Tachinka! Sou na koto! (I don't think so! I won't allow you!)

GingaRed has got out the Super Armor Enhancement Controlling Device or S.A.E.C.D. of his hand.

GingaRed: Iku zo! Chou Yoroi GingaReddo! (Let's go! Super Armor GingaRed!)

GingaRed has pressed the R1 button to initiate the transformation sequence.

Super Armor Enhancement Controlling Device (Male Voice): R1!

The lights next to the buttons were blinking alternatively as well as five Gingaman colors. The message on the screen display said, "DEKIAGARI NO CHOU YOROI. (SUPER ARMOR READY.)"

First in the transformation sequence of the Super Armor is the metals were formed on GingaRed's boots. They become the tetsu no tsume (iron claws) on feet. Second is the back portion of GingaRed's legs were covered with iron. Third, as the iron formation reached GingaRed's waist and belt section, the golden triangle with the big black V on it was replaced by a large silver triangle with the big silver V on it. Fourth, the iron formation has reached GingaRed's black zigzag design. It was replaced by a silver zigzag design. Fifth, the rear section of GingaRed's back was covered with iron. Sixth, the iron formation has reached the back of GingaRed's helmet. Seventh, the iron formation has covered GingaRed's arms, shoulders and hands. The iron claws were also formed at the back of GingaRed's gloves. Eighth, the large clamp was formed on the top of GingaRed's head. Ninth, the laser barrels and turrets were formed near the shoulders and at the back of GingaRed to be joined by a large clamp. Tenth, the viewfinder scope was formed by outlining its rectangular shape and was placed near GingaRed's rectangular visor and was attached to GingaRed's top/upper part of the helmet. Finally, the screen on the viewfinder was automatically on. Thus, the Super Armor GingaRed is ready for battle. The four powerless Gingamen were shocked over GingaRed's new weaponry.

Gouki: Are wa… (That is…)

Hayate: Atarashii No Chikara! (The New Power!)

Even Magdus was so shocked about GingaRed's new power.

Magdus: So, that's the new power you are possessing?

GingaRed: Sou sa! (Oh yes!) But now, I'm going to finish you off once and for all!

Magdus: Sama! (You bastard!)

Magdus has fired the combined Earth Powers on his magnet staff. However, Super Armor GingaRed has braved the explosions by walking slowly unfazed. The said explosions also separated Super Armor GingaRed from GingaPink who remained standing amidst the fire caused by explosions. GingaPink then cheered on Super Armor GingaRed who was almost getting closer to Magdus.

GingaPink: Ryouma, ganbatte! (Ryouma, go for it!) You can do it!

Super Armor GingaRed has approached Magdus and then used a large clamp to fasten the enemy's head and then tossed him over once it lets go of him. He then used his next strategy by calling another Super Armor Attack.

GingaRed: Chou Yoroi Shishi Kousen! (Super Armor Lion Beam!)

Super Armor GingaRed has pressed the R2, R3 and R4 buttons to initiate the Super Armor Lion Beam Attack.

Super Armor Enhancement Controlling Device (Male Voice): R2! R3! R4!

The lights and the Gingaman colors were blinking alternatively and the message on the screen display said, "DEKIAGARI NO SHISHI KOUSEN. (LION BEAM READY.)"

Super Armor GingaRed has to look at the enemy by using the viewfinder scope near the visor. On the viewfinder screen, the scope was moving in different directions when a female voice was heard. Her voice was way different from the male voice on the device.

Viewfinder screen (Female Voice): Dekiagari, Kentou… (Ready, Aim…)

Until the scope has targeted Magdus in the center of the viewfinder screen.

Viewfinder screen (Female Voice): Shageki! (Fire!)

GingaRed: Shuuto! (Shoot!)

For this firing attack, the five Gingaman colors appeared on each laser barrels. The colors Green and Blue are on the left side near the left shoulder. The colors Yellow and Pink are on the right side near the right shoulder. And the color Red is right on top of the head near the colors Green and Yellow. Then, Super Armor GingaRed has pressed the R2, R3 and R4 buttons repeatedly in order for the lasers to fire at the enemy. The five colored lasers were then released from the laser barrels and then they were headed to the enemy as beams of light. As a result, Magdus was hit by the lasers and was thrown out in the air and then fell down to the ground. Super Armor GingaRed then prepared for the next Super Armor Attack.

GingaRed: Chou Yoroi Shishi Tsume! (Super Armor Lion Claw!)

Super Armor GingaRed has pressed the R5 and R6 buttons to initiate the Super Armor Lion Claw Attack.

Super Armor Enhancement Controlling Device (Male Voice): R5! R6!

The lights and the Gingaman colors were blinking alternatively and the message on the screen display said, "DEKIAGARI NO SHISHI TSUME. (LION CLAW READY.)" Super Armor GingaRed has his claws on his feet and on his hands ready. He then ran towards Magdus and then started to kick and punch him 100 times. Suddenly, Super Armor GingaRed has prepared for his next Super Armor Attack.

GingaRed: Chou Yoroi Shishi Tsume: Chou Uchinuku! (Super Armor Lion Claw: Super Kick!)

Super Armor GingaRed has pressed the R5 and R7 buttons to initiate the Super Armor Lion Claw: Super Kick Attack.

Super Armor Enhancement Controlling Device (Male Voice): R5! R7!

The lights and the Gingaman colors were blinking alternatively and the message on the screen display said, "DEKIAGARI NO SHISHI TSUME: CHOU UCHINUKU. (LION CLAW: SUPER KICK READY.)"

The claws on his feet were suddenly glowing. It means that the claws were surged with superpower as Super Armor GingaRed super kicked Magdus with tremendous power. He then prepared for his next Super Armor Attack.

GingaRed: Chou Yoroi Shishi Tsume: Chou Ketobasu! (Super Armor Lion Claw: Super Punch!)

Super Armor GingaRed has pressed the R6 and R7 buttons to initiate the Super Armor Lion Claw: Super Punch Attack.

Super Armor Enhancement Controlling Device (Male Voice): R6! R7!

The lights and the Gingaman colors were blinking alternatively and the message on the screen display said, "DEKIAGARI NO SHISHI TSUME: CHOU KETOBASU. (LION CLAW: SUPER PUNCH READY.)"

The claws on his hands were likewise suddenly glowing. It means that the claws were surged with superpower as Super Armor GingaRed super punched Magdus with a great immense of power which leads to the enemy being tossed into the ground smoking.

Magdus: He's even more powerful than I did! How could this be?

Super Armor GingaRed has made its ultimate Super Armor Attack.

GingaRed: Todome da! Chou Yoroi Kyuukyoku Shishi Heki! (The finisher! Super Armor Ultimate Lion Burst!)

Super Armor GingaRed has pressed the R7 and R8 buttons to initiate the Super Armor Ultimate Lion Burst Attack.

Super Armor Enhancement Controlling Device (Male Voice): R7! R8!

The lights and the Gingaman colors were blinking alternatively and the message on the screen display said, "DEKIAGARI NO KYUUKYOKU SHISHI HEKI. (ULTIMATE LION BURST READY.)"

Super Armor GingaRed has once again looked at the enemy by using the viewfinder scope near the visor. On the viewfinder screen, the scope was once again moving in different directions.

Viewfinder screen (Female Voice): Dekiagari, Kentou… (Ready, Aim…)

Until the scope has targeted Magdus in the center of the viewfinder screen the second time around.

Viewfinder screen (Female Voice): Shageki! (Fire!)

GingaRed: Shuuto! (Shoot!)

For this ultimate attack, the five colors of the Gingaman appeared on each laser barrels once again. Then, two white lights appeared on the laser turrets. Putting together will create a very large beam with the image of GingaLeon appeared in front of the beam. As a result, the very large beam has hit Magduswith tremendous power which leads to the majin (devil) being tossed and finally fell into the ground smoking. Not ready to die yet, Magdus has barely stood up and unleashed his Baluba-X in an attempt to grow giant.

Magdus: Onore! Sakusen Henkou! Baruba… (Curse you! Change of plans! Baluba…)

But before Magdus can drink Baluba-X, Super Armor GingaRed has pressed R2, R3 and R4 buttons in which the lasers have destroyed the growth extract which leads to the sparks appeared on Magdus body. The majin (devil) has fallen into the ground and then exploded tremendously leaving Super Armor GingaRed victorious.

GingaPink: Yatta ne, Ryouma! (You did it, Ryouma!)

The Earth Powers that Magdus had stolen from the three Gingamen and the Black Knight were finally released as streaks of light. They have returned to Hayate, Gouki and Hikaru's Ginga Braces and Hyuuga's Bull Riot in sword mode in which not only they were repaired and restored but also they were transformed back into GingaGreen, GingaBlue, GingaYellow and the Black Knight.

Black Knight: Our Earth Powers…they are restored!

The three Gingamen and the Black Knight had rushed to Super Armor GingaRed and GingaPink. The four Gingamen had cheered on Super Armor GingaRed's victory while GingaPink was giggling because she knew that Super Armor GingaRed has won the battle.

GingaGreen, GingaBlue, GingaYellow and Black Knight: Ryouma! Yatta ne! (You did it!)

GingaRed: Minna! Niisan! (Guys! Big Brother!)

GingaGreen: Ryouma, domo arigato (Ryouma, thank you) for saving us from the hands of majin (devil) Balban and for restoring our Earth Powers. Yoku yarimashita, Ryouma! (Well done, Ryouma!)

GingaBlue: Without you and would not have been, our Earth Powers and worst of all, our lives, would have been taken away from us forever and we're done for.

GingaYellow: That new power of yours is tremendously the most powerful weapon in the whole galaxy! More powerful than Ginga No Hikari! (The Lights Of The Galaxy!) Yatta ne, Ryouma! (You did it, Ryouma!)

Black Knight: Omedetougozaimasu, Ryouma, watashi wa kyoudai no shita (Congratulations, Ryouma, my little brother) for that excellent work in defeating the enemy! You have made the impossible fight possible! Migoto da! (Magnificent!) We are very proud of you, Ryouma! Dai shigoto! (Great job!/Great work!)

GingaPink: My oneechan (big sister referring to Eri Sakaguchi and not Karen) would be very proud!

GingaRed: Minna, domo arigato gozaimasu da. (Thank you very much, everyone.)

The three Gingamen and the Black Knight had once again cheered for Super Armor GingaRed while GingaPink has once again giggled because it was her luckiest day ever. Just then, the five Gingamen and the Black Knight have their hands putting together and when it's time to let go of them, they raised their arms up in the air and shouted,

GingaRed, GingaGreen, GingaBlue, GingaYellow, GingaPink and Black Knight: GINGAMAN! WOOHOO!

They cheered each other as the day ended with a happy smile on their faces and their hopes for a brighter future remain certain.

At Demon Beast Daitanix, Captain Zahab was so shocked and furious about the majin's (devil's) destruction and defeat by Super Armor GingaRed.

Captain Zahab: Onore, Gingaman! (Curse you, Gingaman!) They have defeated my majin (devil) using their new power which will be used to destroy us all! They'll pay for what they have done!

At the deck, Shelinda has felt the pain that Saya has inflicted on her wounds. She swore her revenge against Saya.

Shelinda: GingaPink Saya, you'll pay for what you have done to me! The next time we will meet again, I'm going to kill you and that oneechan (big sister) of yours. Do you hear me? DO YOU HEAR ME?

Just then, Battobas came in with the cloths in his hands.

Battobas: Kore. (Here.) Do these make you feel any better?

Shelinda grabbed the cloths from him and then applied to her arms and to her chest by wrapping them tightly.

Shelinda: There. Much better.

She looked at her broken sword which was split in half by Saya's Star Beast Sword. Her feelings has become a bitter one by having her teeth filled with grim and her eyes were burst into anger like a fire.

Shelinda: Saya, ANATA GA SHIHARAIMASU! (Saya, YOU'LL PAY!)

The next day at the Silver Star Equestrian Club, Saya was with the other Gingamen already finishing tending the horses. Hyuuga came to talk to his girlfriend or crush about what happened yesterday.

Hyuuga: Saya, I just wanted to say arigato (thank you) for saving us yesterday. For without you and Ryouma, our Earth Powers and our lives would have been gone from us forever and we would have been killed.

Saya: Tondemonai, Hyuuga. Dame, (You're welcome, Hyuuga. No,) I didn't do it alone. Ryouma had helped me in finding the new power that will restore his Earth Power and had lead us to victory. Choudo, Ryouma? (Right, Ryouma?)

Ryouma: Choudo, Saya. (Right, Saya.) (Looking at the device) This device will certainly defeat the Balban. I'm so sure of it.

Saya: Hmm. (Yes.) I agreed on what you are saying, Ryouma.

Ryouma: Saya, futatabi, arigato (Saya, again, thank you) for helping me finding this device. This has helped me regained my Earth Power and had lead me to victory. Domo arigato gozaimasu da, Saya. (Thank you very much, Saya.)

Saya: Tondemonai, Ryouma. (You're welcome, Ryouma.)

Saya smiled at him. As she and Ryouma were talking, the former has to do something else.

Saya: Sou na! (Oh no!) I almost forgot! I'm going to a place where my Mama and my Papa had killed by Balban. I'm going to pray their souls there. Can you join me in going to the park?

Ryouma, Hayate, Gouki, Hikaru and Hyuuga: Shouchinosuke! (Sure!)

Saya has lead the five Gingamen to the park where her parents were killed by Balban more than a decade ago. There, she has light up the white and pink candles and then melted their waxes to the grassy ground in order for the candles to stand upright. Saya then half kneeled in front of the two candles in which they have placed where her parents were killed when she was a little girl. As the other Gingamen were standing there a few feet away from Saya, she began to pray with her soft and low voice. Here is Saya's prayer for her parents' souls whom Saya believed they are now in Heaven.

SAYA'S PRAYER FOR THE DEAD

Saya: Mama, Papa, arigato (thank you) for taking care of me throughout all these years. I know that you were so proud of me in good times and in bad times. You were protecting me from evil and you have sacrificed your lives to save me from the death I have feared. You were the ones who made me strong and healthy. For without both of you, I would have never been born nor be here physically. You made me a brilliant fighter. You were the ones whom I had cared for and trusted with. You were the ones who made me smile and happy. Now that I am alone, that doesn't mean that I am so sad and lonely. I have my obasan (aunt), my oneechan (big sister) and my friends whom I have cared for, trusted with and made me joy and happiness. Despite the fact that I have the darkest moments of my childhood and of my life, I have my lighter moments that make me happy nonetheless. My life is complete. Mama, Papa, domo arigato (thank you very much) for the inspiration that you gave to me. You gave me hope in times of agony. You have been raised me in order for me to go on my own. You taught me how to become a good girl in which I have done it this day. Mama, Papa, you should have seen me victorious against the enemy I have faced. You should have make me proud. You should have been rejoiced because of my triumph. I gave to you the justice you and I have been seeking for. Mama, Papa, I have surpassed both of you in mind, body, soul, strength, power, spirit, determination and most of all, love because aishiteru (I love you) the most. I knew that both of you are now in Heaven safe and sound right now. You will have a very good time there. Have a nice life there, Mama and Papa. I wished that one day, we will see each other again in Heaven. Mama, Papa, domo arigato gozaimasu da (Mama, Papa, thank you very much) for the things you have done to me. I'll see you soon. Sayonara da/Saraba da, Mama, Papa. Shocchuu wa aishiteru ima yo to itsumademo. Futatabi, domo arigato gozaimasu da. (Goodbye/Farewell, Mama, Papa. I will always love you now and forever. Again, thank you very much.)

Saya has stood up as she finished her prayer to the souls of her late parents. The five Gingamen had approached her and did a brief talk.

Ryouma: Saya, shinpai shinaide. (Saya, don't worry.) We're always be here for you.

Saya: Minna, domo arigato gozaimasu da (Guys, thank you very much) for your concern about me. Someday, the world will be filled with smiles.

Saya hugged Ryouma then Hayate, Gouki, Hikaru and her boyfriend Hyuuga and she smiled at them. Suddenly, a female voice was heard in the park.

Eri: Saya!

Eri Sakaguchi has come out of the bushes in order to greet her adopted younger sister. Saya has turned around and said,

Saya: Oneechan! (Big Sister!)

Saya, who was smiling back at her adopted big sister, has rushed to greet her and then she embraced her as they giggled each other.

Eri: Saya, did you retrieve the artifact in which I had buried into the ground more than a decade ago?

Saya: Hai. (Yes.) I have retrieved the artifact so that I gave it to Ryouma.

Eri: Well, Saya, you did a great job in retrieving the artifact. I know that you can do it very well. Excellent work, Saya! I'm so proud of you.

Saya: Domo arigato, oneechan (Thank you, big sister) for those inspiring words that you gave to me 11 years ago. Your words have lead me to victory since I defeated the enemy all by myself.

Eri: Tondemonai, Saya. (You're welcome, Saya.) You have made the impossible fight possible. I know you can do it.

Eri then greeted Ryouma, his friends and his elder brother Hyuuga for Ryouma's success in the battle yesterday.

Eri: Ryouma, you have gained a new superpower device that has helped you in winning the fight.

Ryouma: How did you know all of this?

Eri: Everybody in the Silver Star [Equestrian Club] know you, your friends and your niisan (big brother). I have monitored every movement and every action without all of you knowing it.

Ryouma: I did not know that!

Eri: Well, now that you know how to operate it, you must maintain your inner strength by using that device very carefully.

Ryouma: My inner strength?

Eri: Sou. (Yes.) All of you must gain victory by having yourselves an improving teamwork. Ne? (Okay?)

Ryouma: Sou ka. Oneesan, domo arigato (I got it./I see. Ma'am, thank you) for that advice. I will do it. We will do it.

Eri: Tondemonai, Ryouma. (You're welcome, Ryouma.) Oh, and by the way, it's nice meeting you, your friends and your niisan (big brother). (To Saya) Saya, you wanna come with me?

Saya: Where are we going, oneechan? (big sister?)

Eri: To a place where we can have more fun and free of harm.

Saya: Ano, hai, oneechan. (Um, okay, big sister.) (To the other Gingamen) Minna, (Guys,) I guess that I'm having an excuse. Watashi ga ikanakereba narimasen. (I have to go.)

Ryouma: Where are you going, Saya?

Saya: Himitsu! (Secret!) (Giggled)

Hyuuga: Yoroshii, Saya. (Alright, Saya.) Contact us once you are done, okay?

Saya: Hai! Sayonara, minna! (Yes! Goodbye, guys!)

Ryouma, Hayate, Gouki, Hikaru and Hyuuga: Sayonara, Saya! (Goodbye Saya!)

Saya then went into Eri's pink double cab and then the latter had drove down the highway. Inside, they were talking about Saya's future.

Eri: So, Saya, are you happy today?

Saya: Hai, oneechan. (Yes, big sister.) So, what's the point in going to a place anyway?

Eri: I wanna take you to a place where there are no worries at all.

Saya: You know, oneechan, (big sister,) I wanna say something about myself.

Eri: Sorehanandesuka? (What is it?)

Saya: Today is my luckiest day ever. My future will be so certain.

Eri: Well, at least you've got heart on me.

Saya (Giggled): Oh, for sure, oneechan. (big sister.) I won't let you down, I swear!

Eri: Sou sa! Aishiteru, Saya! (Oh yes! I love you, Saya!)

Saya: Aishiteru mo, oneechan! (I love you too, big sister!)

Eri: Iku zo! (Let's go!)

They both giggled as Eri's vehicle went into the city where they have so much fun.


End file.
